Pirates of Insanity
by Skarlet Red
Summary: It's not really a movie crossover but I had to put something, it's based off of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl this is what would happen if me and my friends met the main characters from that movie. MORE INSANITY!!!!!
1. The meeting of Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.  
  
Authors Notes: I saw Pirates of the Caribbean a while ago and I enjoyed it thoroughly, so much in fact, that I wrote a fic about it. The story is about what would happen if some of my friends and I were pirates and we met Jack and Will.  
  
Contains some spoilers.  
  
Depicts scene change  
  
Pirates of Insanity  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was late at night, dark as two figures stumbled their way into town. Well, actually, one of those two figures stumbled, in but that's beside the point. The point is that at exactly midnight, two men arrived in a small town of England.  
  
The first man had almond colored skin and heavy black makeup around his eyes that made him look akin to that of a raccoon. He had a vibrant red bandana on his head and various other knickknacks spread all over his body and clothing. He wore a black overcoat over a white shirt, and black pants tied with a white, ratty sash. On top of the bandana he wore a three- pointed hat that was a dirty black from its constant use. He had a few gold teeth in his mouth, and a slight mustache and beard that were tied into two separate braids. His hair was straggly, some choice strands of it sporting beads and other such items. He carried only an old rusting sword and a pistol with only one shot and no extra ammunition.  
  
The other man accompanying the aforementioned man was much younger than the other, young enough to possibly be the other man's son. He was unquestionably better kept than he other man, and had a goatee and chestnut brown hair that fell down to his shoulders. His hair, however, for the most part was held back in a ponytail at the back of his head, as it was tonight. He wore a white loose shirt with a brown vest over it, and he carried a beautifully crafted sword that he had made himself. It was made of folded silver, with gold inlaid in the handle, and had perfect balance to boot.  
  
Both men had only one trait in common, and that trait would be the color of both men's light brown eyes.  
  
"Tell me again," the younger of the two asked, "Why we're here?"  
  
"We're here to find a crew to help us get back to the island so we can collect the rest of the treasure we left there," the older man said patiently.  
  
"Then, why couldn't Elizabeth come?" the younger man asked.  
  
"She could if she truly wishes to, but we might run into danger again," the older man replied.  
  
"Well, I would very much like to come," a female voice said from behind the two.  
  
"Elizabeth, how lovely to see you," the older man smiled flatteringly.  
  
"Spare me, Jack," Elizabeth said tiredly to the older man.  
  
"Elizabeth, Jack's right, it could be dangerous," the younger man whispered to Elizabeth.  
  
"I know Will, but I had to come. I love the adventure," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well," Jack interjected, "I suppose then that we now have three crew members."  
  
In Town  
  
"I'm bored," a girl said, talking to her crewmates.  
  
"Me, too," another girl responded.  
  
"We shouldn't have let that last ship blow up," yet another girl responded.  
  
"What we do you have a mouse in your pocket," the fifth girl said, " you're the one that said we should take a stand aren't you?"  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" the fourth girl retorted.  
  
"If you mean 'it worked' by the fact that we didn't get captured, then yes it worked, but we lost all of our plunder in the collision!"  
  
"We'll get more," the fourth girl said casually.  
  
"See? That's what I hate about you!" the fifth girl yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"Well then, cap'n Kay, why don't you just throw me overboard? You are the captain, after all," the fourth girl half laughed.  
  
"Swords," Kay muttered under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" the other girl responded, "I didn't catch that, could you say it a little louder?"  
  
"I said swords! I don't throw you overboard because you're good with swords! Damn you Meg!!!" the captain shrieked. By this point everybody in the joint was casting them funny looks. The three strangers now identified as Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were among those on-lookers.  
  
Jack got up and strode over to the table, "Excuse me, but could you be a little more loud? I don't think that the people in the land locked countries heard you."  
  
"Think you're funny do you?" the second girl snarled.  
  
"Well I guess I might be, what do you think?" Jack responded.  
  
"I think I might take this," she pulled out a fancy sword, "and run it down your throat if you don't go away."  
  
"Well I heard you were bored, I have a job and I'm looking for an able-bodied crew, but I guess you're not interested," Jack said slyly, shrugging and starting to walk away, only for his wrist to be caught and for him to be hauled back toward the table by the first girl.  
  
"You have our attention," she looked him up and down then said slowly, "Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"I think we should discuss it elsewhere," Jack said, "If you're interested, meet me at the dock, we're by the ship named the Black Pearl." With that Jack strode back to his table and motioned for Will and Elizabeth to follow him.  
  
"Well Cap'n, ready to stop being bored?" the first girl asked.  
  
"I'll go get Moonlight," Meg said rising to her feet. She stepped out of the tavern and walked around it until she found herself in a pitch-black alleyway behind the tavern.  
  
There were clotheslines full of clothes hanging above the street casting bleary shadows. By past experience Meg knew there was a small weapon booth in the darkest corner of the alley. She looked over and found her eyes locked with Moonlight's milky white ones.  
  
Moonlight was about 5'6'' with a fair completion snow-white hair and milky white eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He usually wore all black so that the only thing you saw when you looked at him in the dark were his sultry eyes staring at you. This strange quirk about Moonlight tended to freak most people out. Also, looking at him in the dark she could see a few strands of his white hair peeking out from under a black skullcap.  
  
"Come on," Meg called jerking her head.  
  
"Why?" Moonlight looked at her skeptically.  
  
"We have a job," Meg grunted.  
  
"What?" Moonlight murmured back.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, no particulars," Meg said in monotone, "On the Black Pearl."  
  
"Fine," Moonlight stepped out of the shadows coming face to face with Meg, "let's go."  
  
She noticed he had a new gun in his hand, and a voice from the shadows yelled, "Hey! You have to pay for that!"  
  
Moonlight pointed the gun towards the voice and pulled the trigger. The bang was deafening and reverberated in the ally way. It was soon followed by a choking sound from the shadows and that was the last they heard.  
  
Meg shrugged, mumbled something about 'cheapskates and arms,' and heard Moonlight fall into step behind her. About halfway to the dock a sword slid over Meg's right shoulder. It was a Scimitar.  
  
"That merchant had some interesting wares," Moonlight said offhandedly, "I thought you might like this."  
  
As the sword slid down she caught it and noticed that the hilt looked like it was in the shape of a dragons mouth.  
  
"Thanks. It looks more decorative and it might break my wrist if I used it, but it's cool," Meg said.  
  
Shortly afterwards they arrived at the dock.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed the missing part of chapter one that I hadn't realized wasn't there for a while...sweatdrop Well, what do you think so far? I still need to get some info from my friends before I keep writing this so it might take a while. It might not, I really have no idea. Please review. My beta reader/editor is the greatest. 


	2. The crew introduced and more squabbiling

Pirates of Insanity  
  
I'm really sorry that it took so long to update this but I oiy and the  
people that are the characters in here wouldn't respond but I have the  
stuff I need now so I can continue one of them took a really long time trying to figure out what her name was. And the other one never gave me a name and she and I don't talk anymore b/c she blocks me so I'm just gonna  
call her scut.  
  
On with the show  
  
The duo arrived at the ship just as Kay and Jack came our of a cabin, " Ship anchor me hearties," Jack said, " we leave port now."  
  
" So Jack why did you choose us?" Kay asked.  
  
" Because I remember the time I rode with you and I figured you were crazy enough to do this," Jack replied. " Yes, those two," he pointed at Meg and Moonlight, " got mad at me and threw me off the ship into a port where I almost got hit by an incoming ship!"  
  
" Yes," Kay said, " Meg and Moonlight are notorious for their tempers. I only keep them on because Meg lives up to her name and is good with her swords, and Moonlight is just extremely cutthroat.  
  
" What you expect us to be responsible for our actions," Meg said coming over, "and I wouldn't have six swords if I wasn't good with them. By the way where are Athiast and Scut? I have a new sword for Athiast since her last one broke."  
  
" I'm right here you moron," Athiast said from around the corner.  
  
" Not my fault that you're dark and sultry and blend into the background," Meg said, " hope you can catch," with that she tossed a blade into the air and watched Athiast scramble around and try to catch it when she finally did she said, " okay it's yours."  
  
" What pray tell would you have done if I couldn't catch it?" Athiast asked staring straight at her. Meg just shrugged.  
  
" I thought we were friends!" Athiast screamed after her and Meg just kept walking. " She has all the social skills and warmth of and icicle (Amelia Atwater Rhodes)."  
  
" Actually I think she's a fun person," Moonlight said looking up at Athiast.  
  
" That's because you're as anti social as she is!!!!!" Athiast screamed at him and Moonlight threw his hands up in mock surrender and walked away. Just then Scut came out of where ever she was hiding. " I have a bad feeling about this we've all heard about the second curse of the island of the dead, and I really don't want to face it."  
  
" Is Scut chicken," Meg's voice came from the banister, " I'm ready I need a good fight even if it is with the Spanish warlord himself."  
  
Teaser and I'm gonna update again real soon after this. I promise now that I have all the info I need I'll just start going with this whenever I can and I'm gonna try and finish it in five chapters sorry this one's so short. 


	3. The second Curse

Pirates of Insanity  
  
Hehehe I suck at updating on this fic but I will do it! Who am I kidding I  
suck at updating period. (sigh) sorry guys and gals [cause I'm not a chauvinistic sexist male pig{Shut up Shadow (Way too much Stephen King for Skarlet –she's referring to herself in third person again-)}] Can you tell  
I need a life?  
  
"What second curse of the Ille de Muerto (hablo no Espanol –therefore I don't spell Spanish well sorry guys-) (there's that needing a life thing again)?" Will and Elizabeth said at the same time, "there isn't one."  
  
"Mr. Sparrow how much did you tell these poor fools?" Moolight looked up at Jack from under his hat (which has magically appeared for special effect!).  
  
Only that we were going after the treasure on Ille De Muerto," really there shouldn't be a curse unless you take coins out of the chest should there?"  
  
"What are you talking about," Kay snapped at Moonlight and Meg, " there is no curse period."  
  
"Believe what you like," Meg shrugged, "but when the bloody corpse of Cortes comes and chops your head of don't come crying to me cause I'm just gonna sit there and laugh at you."  
  
"You would," Scut said, "so how many pairs of shoes could I buy with what we're being paid?"  
  
"Is that all you talk about?" Athiast looked at Scut.  
  
"Uh..." Scut thought for a remarkably long time and when she was done there was drool starting to come out of her mouth, "yeah that's pretty much it."  
  
"So what is the curse," Will asked, "will Elizabeth be safe?"  
  
"Not if she comes ashore," Moonlight looked at her, "once we try to move the chest, how long do you think we'll have Meg?"  
  
"Not too long," Meg smiled, "let be elaborate when you move the chest of Cortes the body of Cortes will come back to life and attack any on the Island at the time, he's a lot like the creatures men become if they take a piece of Gold from the chest, Immortal, this will be fun."  
  
"Only you could get such a kick from near death experiences," Scut muttered under her breath.  
  
"At least it ain't shoes," Athiast said from the rigging where she had climbed, "who ever heard of a shoe obsessed Pirate!"  
  
"And who ever heard of a Pirate that's afraid of the water!" Kay yelled up to her in Scut's defense. "So what is your plan mr. Sparrow?"  
  
"My plan is really quite simple and it is this..."  
  
Don't you just hate my cliff hangers this is another short chapter but I will make them longer these are just the perfect cliff hangers I'm gonna try to wrap this up in only 3 more chapters that will be longer than these rest assured and the cliff hangers will be just as bad! 


End file.
